


Uncomfortable Truths

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Bar Talk, F/M, Ficlet, Identity Issues, Jealousy, Minor Injuries, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's hard to keep pretending when all Cami ever talks about is his insufferable brother who never changes his ways, never sees a good thing when it's right in front of him, his for the taking.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble meme on LiveJournal, for the prompt “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

 

Two hours ago, the bottle of bourbon on the counter was still full; now more than half of it is gone. Cami is drunk, and he's getting there too. He doesn't miss much about being a vampire, still wishes his wretched mother had never turned her children into abominations damned to suffer through a grotesque parody of life through eternity, but even he has to admit that the infinite tolerance for alcohol used to be handy.

He's still sober enough not to give voice to the thought, unwilling just yet to rob Cami of the belief that he's trusty Vincent, her ally and confidant, the one she sits down and shares her troubles with over a bottle of two of the finest liquor _Rosseau's_ has to offer.

It's hard, though, to keep pretending when all she ever talks about is his insufferable brother who never changes his ways, never sees a good thing when it's right in front of him, his for the taking.

The glass smashes in Finn's hand, cutting deep into his skin. He's too startled to feel pain until Cami gasps and leans over, prying his clenched, bleeding fist open with devastatingly gentle fingers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She's produced a first aid kit from somewhere behind the counter and starts cleaning the wound. She can barely stand up straight and yet she manages to take care of him with the efficiency and the carefulness of a nurse.

When she's done patching him up, her hand lingers against his, fingertips gently brushing over his knuckles. "I shouldn't ramble on about Klaus to you. I've — I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. I know you get jealous."

"I'm not jealous of Niklaus." The idea itself it preposterous, because it implies that his bastard brother is in any way better than him. "But my brother doesn't deserve you." He slams his hand on the table in anger, the same hand he just cut open, and the pain is a welcome distraction.

Cami stares at him in silence, her eyes wide and suddenly, oddly fearful, and it takes him a moment too long to realize what he's just said, what he's given away. 

She recovers her wits remarkably quickly, fear turning into fury. "And you do, Finn? When you've done nothing but lie to me and deceive me and use me since we met? I've trusted you. I _liked_ you."

It shouldn't bother him, but the past tense hurts more than did the tiny shards of glass stuck in his hand. "I've done nothing that Niklaus hasn't done to you a dozen times over and worse." 

"Is that supposed to be an excuse? You were supposed to be the good guy." 

The anger hasn't drained from her voice, nor her eyes, but when he reaches out and takes her hand into his, the blood-soaked bandage leaving smears of red on her skin, she doesn't jerk away. 

The smile he offers her is wry and bitter. "But we both know you're not into good guys."

End


End file.
